


Surprise Party

by onyxmin_10225



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, Surprise Party, Winchester bros, sammy - Freeform, supernatural oneshot, supernatural short story, winchester surprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxmin_10225/pseuds/onyxmin_10225
Summary: How Sam surprises you on your birthday





	Surprise Party

“Dude I’m serious. Don’t screw this up, it’s important.” Sam says to Dean before leaving to pick you up for tonight.

Dean has been left in charge of your surprise party and Sam is hoping he doesn’t mess this up. He wants it to be perfect.

 

You just finished getting ready in your room at the bunker when you hear a soft knock on your door. You slightly turn in your desk chair and see Sam, propped against the door frame.

“Happy birthday beautiful! Are you ready to go?”

You smile and nod before getting up from your seat. Quickly crossing the room to hug him tight. He engulfs you entirely, bending down a bit so you can reach up on your tippy toes to kiss him.

“Where to?” You ask excitedly, not ready to let go of your boyfriend yet.

“Hmmm I had a few places in mind but it’s your special day so you should pick.”

“Surprise me.” You stick out your tongue at him playfully, earning a beautiful dimpled smile from Sam.

 

He takes you out for dinner at your favorite restaurant and have a wonderful conversation over your favorite meals. After both of your stomachs have settled, here comes a bunch of waiters and waitresses with your birthday sundae.

After they wish you a happy birthday, Sam grabs a candle and a lighter from his pocket. Quickly lighting it.

“Make a wish.” He says softly, kissing your cheek.

You shut your eyes while thinking of your wish before blowing it out. When you open your eyes, your boyfriend is staring at you fondly.

“If Dean was here he’d ask me what I wished for. Where is he anyway?” You say with a laugh.

“Who knows, I told him I wanted to spend time with you and he didn’t give me a hard time about it thankfully. After your ice cream, we have two more stops to make!”

 

 

“Ok, no looking.” Sam laughs while covering your eyes.

“You trust me right?” You nod and roll your eyes under his hand covering your eyes. What kind of question is that?

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. Well, I guess the rest of your birthday is canceled.”

“No!” You exclaim, joking around with him. He lets you know when to step up and before you know it, you’ve both stopped.

It’s quiet and you wait for the next step.

Sam removes his hand from over your eyes but you keep them closed just in case.

“Keep them closed and stay here.” He softly orders.

It’s probably been a minute until you’re told to open your eyes and when you do so it’s pitch black wherever you are. You’re a little confused and your eyes have adjusted but you still can’t make anything out.

Then all of a sudden the lights snap on.

“SURPRISE!!!” So many voices shout at once.

Everyone’s clapping as you cover your mouth in surprise and take in everyone’s faces.

A few people call out, wishing you a happy birthday as you smile at everyone and look at the party setup. You are just in complete and utter awe. You look for your boyfriend and see him standing not too far away from you. Your hand automatically reaches out for his and like magic, it's there.

“Did you do all this? For me?” You ask, staring up at him.

“Of course, it is your birthday after all! You totally deserve this Y/N. I also think everyone needed an excuse to throw a party and get drunk.” Sam laughs, the deep and lovely sound rumbling in his chest.

“Dean did help by the way. Especially while I was gone spending time with my girlfriend. I needed someone to man the fort and oversee the last of the preparations. Surprised how well he did, shows how much you mean to him and he knows how much I love you.” 

“That’s so sweet of you two, thank you! I will thank Dean when I see him, he’s probably preoccupied right now.” You both laugh, knowing how true that statement is.

“I love you too Sammy.” He smiles at the nickname, squeezing your hand and kissing your nose.

Claire and Garth soon walk up, coming to wish you a happy birthday in person and of course birthday hugs. Which Garth takes full advantage of. Bobby and Jody walk up next with drinks and some shots for the birthday girl. You down it in one go and they all cheer.

You spend the rest of the night mingling with all your hunter friends, even playing pin the tail on the Wendigo with Cas, Jack and Donna. What a hoot that was, especially with Cas and Donna drunk as skunks. Eventually, Dean appears and traps you in a bear hug.

“There’s the birthday girl! Having fun?” He asks and wiggles his eyebrows a bit.

“Of course! Thank you so much for this party!”

“Hey, it was all Sam but it was my pleasure to do what I could. And if you excuse me, I see a gift with MY name on it.” He messes up your hair a bit in a playful manner before heading to god knows where. 

Soon it's time for cake and presents, which breezes by waaaay too fast but you are just having a great time. It doesn’t seem like anyone's leaving anytime soon but Ellen, Jo and Ash don’t mind. They even have rooms to crash in outback behind their new bar near the bunker. Jo and Ellen made your birthday cake and it was heavenly which you thanked them profusely, they were happy to do so and so glad you enjoyed it.

After a few more drinks, you went out front to get some fresh air. Sam saw you leave and immediately followed you outside, concerned. 

“Hey, are you ok?’

“I am, I just needed some fresh air. I wanted to see if the cool air would wake me up a bit but its made me even sleepier somehow.” You lightly laugh, leaning your head against his arm. 

“You want to go get some sleep?” 

“Yes please, I have had such an amazing time tonight! I’m sad to leave but sleep is calling.”

Sam unlocks the car for you to get in, while he gathers your things and lets the gang know you’re leaving. Jack and Garth are in charge of making sure all your gifts are brought back to the bunker later. Dean pats Sam on the back and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Go get some Sammy.”

“Dude, you're drunk and you reek.” Clapping Dean on the ground, who nearly crumples to the floor. Sam walks back to the car with a laugh, finding you passed out in the passenger seat. He smiles and takes off his jacket to drape over your body to keep you warm on the ride to the cabin.

 

 

Sam pulls up to the cabin, unlocking the door and turning on the lights. He quietly brings all your stuff in so he doesn’t wake you up later. He scoops you up, holding you bridal style. He locks the car from the door and closes it with his hip, making his way into the cabin. 

He gently lays you down in the blanket fort he made surrounding the bed, tucking you in under the covers and shortly cuddling up next to you. When he shifts to turn off the light, you sleepily gaze up at him.

“How was your little nap?” He asks softly, moving some hair out of your face. You just smile up at him, still groggy.

“We’re at mom’s cabin since she’s out on that hunting trip with Ketch. You should get some more sleep baby, I know how tired you are. And look forward to breakfast in bed tomorrow after we sleep in.” Kissing you lightly. You sleepily kiss back and drape an arm over his waist, snuggling closer into his buff chest.

“Thank you again so much, I really had a great time. I love you so so much Sammy.” You whisper before falling back asleep, safe and warm in Sam’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Erin ♡


End file.
